You're mine
by KonstantineAgron
Summary: Emma decides to spend the night at Regina's after she gets back from the Enchanted Forest and Robin choses Marion, obviously things get a bit weird between them and they just decide to go with it.


They were there and, amazingly, nothing else seemed to matter, both of them should be thinking about their families and about the people who lived in the town, those people should matter in that moment however, Emma's heavy breathing and Regina's sure touch made them forget.

Days before that there was a fight, a promise, and a threat, there were tears, pleads. There was pain and regret.

She was so hurt back then.

* * *

- I didn't know! - Emma shouted once more.

- Would it make a difference? You Charmings have no consideration; you just go around doing what you think is right and you leave the consequences for everyone else to deal with.

- That's not true! I saved a life and you can't say it was a mistake.

- How can you say that? You destroyed my only chance, Miss Swan! And now, what do I get?

- You get exactly what you had before, Regina. - Emma was trying to show just how much she cared

- Nothing! I get nothing. I get Henry one night a week and maybe some city problems to handle. I don't understand how you could do such a thing. Everything comes at a price, Savior, not just magic and this time I must pay the price.

- What do you want me to do? What should I have done?! - she threw her hands in the air.

- You should have stayed there! - Regina gave her the famous Evil Queen look and turned around.

- You... you don't mean that, do you? - her voice was filled with fear.

Regina looked at her furiously but then brown eyes found green ones and something changed for a second.

- No. - she muttered fast – But you must make this right.

Emma eyed Regina almost lovingly.

- He is the one who will make this right, Regi...

- He won't! He will choose her! He will leave me and it's all your fault. You wrecked MY happy ending! - she was crying.

- Look, I can talk to him but if he hasn't dropped by yet I don't think he will.

- You should go, don't leave Henry and the idiots waiting.

Emma felt so bad for Regina, who was already trying to dry up her tears, that she just followed her instincts and opened her mouth without thinking it through.

- I am not going anywhere.

- What do you mean by that, Miss Swan? - Regina knew exactly what Emma had meant but she felt the need to hear those words.

- I am not going anywhere, Regina, I am not leaving you alone. - It was only after the words came out that she realized the meaning they carried.

- Is that a promise? - the mayor said while avoiding eye contact.

- Do you want it to be?

There was a long pause and Emma started regretting all the conversation when she saw a tear glowing in the soft lamppost yellowish light.

- Let's talk about this, Regina.

- What is there to talk about? Everything is ruined. Henry is moving in with you, Robin is married to a woman I murdered more than two decades ago, Mary Margaret has another chance at being a mother.

- I failed, Emma, I failed at being evil and I failed at being good. - Regina's voice sounded only tired, neither revengeful nor mad.

- You didn't fail, Regina! You saved us all more than once, you brought up Henry to be an incredible little boy and for 28 years you had your evil revenge.

- Shouldn't you be in some kind of a honeymoon with Hook?

- Don't ignore what I say. - Emma seemed to have forgotten with whom she was talking.

- Don't talk to me like I owe you something, Savior. You've been ruining my life since you got to this town, you took everything I had, everything I dreamed and now you come to my house and act as if you were some kind of entity I should bow down to?! Do not forget that now I know my way with dark and light magic. - she took a deep breath - Get out, Miss Swan, just leave me be.

- I already said I'm not leaving. And things are... complicated.

- The pirate's not your prince? Surprise, surprise.

- It's just that... I don't know, he wants so much, so much more than what I can give. - she stopped suddenly realizing who she was talking to, realizing that was the first time she talked about her feelings for Killian.

- He will never fully love again, Miss Swan. - The Mayor didn't seem to care about the sudden liberty Emma took.

- Why?

- There is only one True Love and he's already had his.

- That can't be right.

- How come?

- If that's right it means what you had with Robin wasn't True Love.

- Emma, it was love, it is love but there's a reason why he will always pick Marion. They're meant to be together.

- So you were the rebound girl?

- I am not even gonna take offense on that. - Emma chuckled at the response.

- You really shouldn't.

Regina stood up and picked up two glasses pouring whiskey on both.

- No apple cider, Madam Mayor? - Emma joked.

- Not strong enough for today. - she took a sip and looked right into Emma's eyes – Does that mean you're not gonna give the pirate a chance?

- I don't know, I mean, he deserves it, he gave up his ship for me but when I'm with him I feel something's missing.

- When did I stop being mad at you?

- You didn't. You're just too tired to fight and I need to talk to someone who doesn't think I should invite him to move in with me.

- So we're pretending nothing's happened?

- No. We're not pretending anything, we're being honest.

- Oh, are we, dear?

- What if he doesn't come?

- Well, I hear the Charmings just had a baby so there's always possible revenge. - she replied with a smirk.

- Yeah, there's that but he's never gonna be as handsome as me!

The conversation was oddly light and that was new between them. For some reason Regina was really enjoying herself and she thought of letting go and just living the moment but she was broken. And a broken heart doesn't forget.

- Emma, I truly appreciate what you're trying to do here but I think it would be best if I could be alone tonight.

- I can't. - she was almost whispering.

- What? - Regina didn't understand what she meant.

- I can't leave you alone. You were right, everything you said is true and I can't, if I leave you, I'll feel even more responsible. Don't make me go. We don't need to talk if you don't want to but I need to be here in case you decide to do something stupid or if he comes or... I just can't leave you, Regina, ok?

Regina took a deep breath and stood up, her eyes again filled with tears.

- Come, - she pointed to the kitchen – I'll make you some dinner.

They were in a nearly complete silence if it weren't for the sound of boiling water and Regina chopping and seasoning stuff, neither one of them wanted to restart the conversation probably because they knew it would always land on the same things, Hook and Robin and they were too exhausted to continue arguing over that.

Obviously there was that heat Regina felt when she first met Emma and kept feeling every time they were alone or when she actually took a moment to look at the Savior. For some time she blamed it on the presumed hate that existed between them but it wasn't there anymore and the funny feeling of excitement was still pumping through her veins, perhaps even stronger than before. She was suddenly clueless as to why she was thinking about Emma when all she should be worried about was Robin, without care, she sighed.

- What?

- I... - she was caught by surprise - I can't seem to stop thinking.

- I don't blame you.

- What would you do if you were in my position?

- I would stop thinking about the forest boy and start paying attention to other people around me. - she said carelessly.

- Who are you talking about?

- No one, it is a fake situation, isn't it? - Emma replied so fast it was quite hard to understand the words.

- We usually say hypothetical and not fake, Miss Swan – Emma rolled her eyes at the correction - and, yes, it is.

- What about you?

- What I would do? - she exhaled loudly – I would talk to him, I would say that he is not everything I need to be happy and I can't give him what he needs. I would help him get to the conclusion I got seconds after you decided to open up.

- And what's that?

- Emma, you can't say these things, I mean, you can't say them just because I told you to.

- What is your conclusion, Regina?

- You are not meant to be. He is not your True Love.

Then again silence fell between them, Regina turned back to the stove and Emma started to play with her glass. This time there was some awkwardness, it was almost as if they wanted to keep on talking but didn't know how.

- Things are practically ready here, can you get the plates and a bottle of wine?

- Sure thing. - and she left leaving Regina alone with her concerns.

What was that? Why was Robin no longer occupying a big part of her thoughts? Clearly he was still there, still hurting and tormenting but she also fell a little bit like she used to feel when she knew she had horseback classes. The acknowledgment brought her back to reality.

- Are we ready? - Emma appeared suddenly.

- Oh, yes, dear, grab that.

They ate in silence and it was starting to become a normal thing, the silence.

When Emma was in her fourth glass of wine, already having had one glass of whiskey, she raised her eyes and said.

- How did it feel?

- How did what feel?

- True Love. How did True Love feel?

Regina closed her eyes trying to push the feelings and memories back but it all came like a tidal wave. Daniel. The Truest Love of all.

- It's hard to explain True Love, Emma. You should ask your parents, they've got theirs.

- But... - she was struggling to find words – It doesn't feel real. There was pain but there wasn't real pain, not the one I'm used to. There wasn't abandonment and betrayal.

- That's because it's True Love.

- So it does not exist in my world. - she exclaimed in acceptance.

- You are from my world, Emma. You are entitled to your True Love.

- Can I get some more whiskey? - she pointed at the bottle resting on the table.

- Be my guest.

She poured the brownish liquid and drank it all at once.

- Can I be honest?

- Isn't that what we've been doing the whole night? - Emma simply nodded.

- I never hated you. I worried about Henry because I didn't know you and he seemed to loathe you but I was never able to do it.

- Well, since we're being honest, I must confess I stopped feeling that unconditional aversion towards you long ago.

Emma locked her eyes with Regina's and smiled. A simple, clear, almost pure smile. Something only Daniel had once done.

- We have apparently raised the white flags, haven't we?

- Yeah, I would say so. - she paused looking carefully to her glass - I don't mean to be impolite and all but is it okay if I finish this bottle?

Regina merely nodded and Emma was already grabbing the bottle.

- What do you have in mind now, Savior?

- We can just talk. - she said heading to the living room – I'll help you with the dishes tomorrow.

Regina couldn't think of anything else to talk about but she followed Emma anyway.

She saw when Emma took her jacket off and drank another shot of whiskey, she said nothing when the other almost brought the coffee table down but she hurried to the other couch when she saw Emma was close to spill whiskey all over her couch.

- You are drunk, Miss Swan. - she said taking the glass.

- Hey! I'm just enjoying my night here.

- Does that mean my company is so unwanted that you must get drunk to have a good time?

- No, it means I must get drunk to stop thinking about Hook and about how I let you down. About how much pain I caused you.

- I'm on my way to forgive you.

- You don't do that. - she was trying to reach the bottle – You keep everything inside and then you lash it out with a spell or some shit like that.

- I was starting to miss your swearing. - Regina said smiling.

- Oh, God! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say you're still evil or anything like that, it's just that I... - she grabbed the bottle with both hands and drank – I am done hurting you.

- That doesn't make any sense. You don't want to hurt me anymore and say I am unable to forgiveness.

- I don't wanna hurt you and I'm saying you can't keep it inside this time. You gotta cry and break things while I'm here because it's all my fault and I need to take responsibility for it.

- I don't do that. - she sat straight – You can sleep here if you want – she pointed to the couch - but there's a guest room next to mine that is more suitable.

Emma had no time to respond; she only watched as Regina went fast to her room and slammed the door. She had no idea why she decided to pretend she was drunk and say those things but now she regretted it. It only drove Regina away.

She also had no idea why she needed to help the mayor, she was hurt but she was a big girl, she could take care of herself and then a realization smashed her. There was nothing missing that night. Emma ran up to the second floor and knocked on Regina's door.

- Hey, I just need a change of clothes to sleep, can you help me up with that? - she tried to sound casual.

It was clear on Regina's face that she was crying and that she didn't want to talk about it.

- I have this pair of sweatpants here and you can take a T-shirt in Henry's room

- Right, thanks.

She was in the shower when a loud noise made her reach to the towel and run to Regina's room which was opened now.

- What was that? - she worriedly asked.

- I went for it, the whole deal, whiskey, crying, breaking...

- You're drunk?! You got drunk in like 20 minutes?! - Emma exclaimed.

- As were you, right? I am a fast drinker, I suppose, needless to say that Robin is going to be very sorry because I'm also intelligent, polite, beautiful and very powerful

- Indeed, you are all those things but are you planning something? - there was a slight concern on her voice.

- Yes! - she said going down the stairs – I'm planning on getting drunker and forgetting.

- I can be up to that. - Emma followed her.

- Are you inviting yourself, dear? - she leaned in closer and Emma smelled the alcohol in her breath.

- I don't have to, I'm already here. - she smiled.

- You're probably right so grab a bottle and tell me something exciting about yourself.

She sensed Regina wasn't pretending like herself did and just went for it.

- I'm not in love with Hook.

- Oh! - Regina gave her a false shocked face – That is not exciting at all, that's not even new.

- I wanna fix what I've done to you.

- Can you quit it? I will be fine because I'm always fine. And you should be saying exciting things.

- Okay. - she exhaled and continued – Ruby said she would teach me stuff from the Enchanted Forest when I were to finally sleep with Hook. - Regina was already drunk and she probably wouldn't remember a thing the next morning.

- Teach you stuff? - Regina was suddenly a bit more interested.

- Yeah, like stuff she knows pirates like.

- Well, I thought sex was the same here and there. - she never stopped drinking.

- Did you sleep with Robin? - she asked without thinking but then she felt like a pin in her stomach, the whiskey threatened to come back and her face was burning up.

- What kind of question is that, Savior? Don't you know a lady never tells?! - Regina joked.

- You're way to drunk.

- You think so? - she replied pulling Emma to the couch.

- What are you doing?

- You are here to make it right. – tears were filling Regina's eyes – You are here because you screwed my happy ending and now nobody will ever love me again so just sit and console me.

- That's not true. Robin was not the last one, Regina. - she said while embracing Regina.

- Who else, Emma? - she turned her head in order to look into Emma's eyes but she found her lips instead. Emma tried to back away but they were to close, breathing the same air – Who else?

- You gotta stop crying.

- But you told me to do it. - she replied as if it was a good reason.

- Now I'm saying you gotta stop crying – she took Regina's chin in her hands – because it's too sad to kiss someone while they cry.

There was a moment when their lips touched that Emma felt drunk and in pieces and sick and whole and in paradise and then she felt the bittersweet taste of apples and whiskey, she felt Regina's hands wandering through her hair and back, her fingers were playful.

- I really am too drunk. - Regina said when they parted.

- Should I be sorry? - Emma was the one avoiding eye contact this time.

- Perhaps I should take a shower and you should get dressed. - she stumbled on the coffee table and felt Emma's body glued to her back.

- Should I be sorry, Regina? I mean, I know I'll be tomorrow but should I be now? - she spoke against Regina's neck.

- No. - sounded like a final answer.

- Do you want me?

- What?

- Now, do you want me or do you want me to back away?

- I think you should back away. - she said uncertain.

- But you don't want me to.

- No.

- Can I tell you something exciting?

- Yes! Finally, huh. – for a second she seemed to forget their situation.

- You are such a mood killer. - Regina frowned – Do you want to go take your shower and forget about this?

- No. I want to forget about Robin but not like this.

Emma looked at her trying to understand what she meant and then it made sense. - You don't wanna forget him being drunk?

- No, not being so lost. I want to drink and cry and smash that portrait again and again tonight.

- Regina, - she made the other one look at her – I'm with you, do you understand that?

- I guess so but you can't say this today, you must say it tomorrow when I'm sober and hurting.

- Okay, so let's go get that bottle and that portrait. - she took Regina by the hand and smiled not really knowing what was the meaning of that part of the night.

She woke up to the sunlight on her face, it was annoying and incredibly disturbing. Why on all realms had she forgotten to close the curtains? Why was there a piece of cloth around her hand? And why did it hurt so bad?

- Awake? - she heard the husky voice and realized there was a hand laying peacefully on her waist. She was terrified to turn around. - Go on and take a shower and I'll make us some coffee, okay?

Regina only nodded and stood up, she headed to the bathroom without glancing back and then she heard a low lazy moan and she let herself look back. Emma was even more beautiful under the sunlight, she was wearing one of Regina's shirts and she was just gorgeous.

- You gonna come back here? - Emma asked slowly opening her eyes.

- I shouldn't. - she looked down.

- You do know that nothing happened yesterday, right? We smashed some things and drank and that's it.

- Why are you in my bed then?

- Because you asked me to console you, you said you couldn't be alone.

- And you stayed? - she couldn't believe.

- How do you feel?

- Less shattered. - their eyes met.

- You better come back here because I'm not getting up at – she reached out for the clock – 8:23 on a Sunday.

Regina headed back to the bed, she was feeling naked, her walls were completely down and she wasn't able to remember why. She knew Robin was not a pain anymore, he was barely a regret. He was a one week thing, even Graham hurt more.

- What are we? - she sat on the bed.

- Honest.

- You know what I mean.

- I don't know. There are feelings and we've already established that.

- What exactly did we do yesterday?

- Emma let a huge smile out before stretching and simply said:

- Nothing you should be too concerned about.

- Emma, I am not mad. - it wasn't a warning, it was more of a fact she awkwardly understood.

- I am a miracle worker after all.

- What did we do? - her voice was demanding.

- We fixed you and now you are going to lay down and enjoy a Sunday morning. - Regina did as she was told for the first time in many years. - How does it feel?

Regina took a moment to just soak in everything around her, the sun, Emma's hair, smell, touch. - Right. It feels right, Emma.

- So just take your time and don't over think about it. It feels right. Nothing's missing. We'll worry when we have to. - Emma exhaled and hugged her tight.

* * *

- I hear they're remarrying, is it true?

- Yep. - Emma answered casually

- Were you invited?

- Yep.

- Are you going?

- Nope. - she was playing with a loose string from the sheet – Did we do this?

- Why? - she looked at the string – I don't know, maybe, I'll fix it later.

- Because it's weird. I'm with you and he's your ex, plus I don't even know them.

- You save her life.

- I saved everybody, Savior here, remember? - she smiled – That doesn't mean I owe them anything.

- And what will your excuse be?

- Can't I say I'll be just too busy taking care of some town business?

- In the town's Mayor bed? - she pulled Emma for a kiss.

- It can be in her bed, on her desk, on the floor, shower, anywhere...

The kiss was never something they could get used to, Regina liked to think that when Emma kissed a tremor happened somewhere.

- You still owe me an explanation, Miss Swan.

- It's been days! Just forget about it.

- What did we do that night? How did you get me to say I liked you?

Emma didn't want to say mostly because she was a bit embarrassed, it was not like she took advantage of Regina, not physically, but she did take her to say things, to open up and Regina didn't even remember. She realized how unfair that must have been, having someone you were supposed to hate, know you like them and not remembering how they discovered.

It was time to talk.

- We were just drinking and saying shit about Robin and Hook, you had already said you didn't want to be with me that night.

- And you took it well?

- I knew you were right.

- And...?

- I said he didn't deserve you and that the thought of you two together made me sick. - she looked up – It still does, by the way.

- Because you were jealous. - she stated

- Because he's not good enough. And then you asked me who I thought would be good enough.

- And you said nobody.

- Yes.

- How did I end up saying you are? - Regina was trying to put the pieces together.

- You didn't. I said that maybe someone could try to be, someone with a real role to play in your story, someone you already have feelings for.

- "Someone like the Savior?" - she quoted herself

- And I kissed you.

- We kissed a lot.

- Yeah, we did. - Emma chuckled. - What next?

- Well, I have some ideas, town Savior. - Regina replied seductively but even so Emma could sense the tip of doubt on her voice.

- We don't owe them an explanation. I say we just live this for now and tomorrow we'll talk to Henry and that's that. - Emma smiled purely once more - Regina, we opened that hat portal, we made the eclipse, and we saved Henry. - Regina looked at her puzzled – I'm most definitely not the town Savior.

- You're mine.


End file.
